Talk:Yamamoto Imperial Navy/@comment-27822411-20151127010001
Shogunate House- Shoji: So I take it that Okami Fjord is okay for you and the rest of your friends, right Chen? Kai: Very much thanks you old friend. Though some of the crew don't take a liking for Raider. They say he is extremely strict and harsh. Shoji: Kinda makes you glad he isn't for PANZER, or their troops will be even harder than they are right now. Both men laughed out loud. It was far too long since they lasted talked to each other, many years ago. Kai: If only Khoi was here as well. He would be glad to live here in Japan and work for a great navy. Shoji: I know. A screen appears by Shoji's deck. A scientist was at the other end. Scientist: Sir I would like you to know: both the Kageryu's upgrades and the developement of the FARBAS are finally ready for you sir. Shoji: Excellent work! I look forward to a little demonstration on your developement. We'll be there soon. Scientist: You won't be disappointed sir -screen vanishes- Kai: What is this all about? I thought I heard somethings about Kageryu and a FARBAS. Shoji: As you know the Kageryu is goinn under some reconstruction to become an even greater warship. As for FARBAS, it is short of 'F'ully 'A'utomatic 'R'epair/reaction 'BA'ttle 'S'ystem: a special computer we are hoping can change the course of a war. Kai: I see. I remember the KISDF having plans to develope such a system, but they disbanded before the plan could be finished. Where did you get such equiptment? Shoji: We found some of the basic components on the Kageryu when she came here. Plus one of our scientist had an idea for such a system long ago, so he collected the damaged systems and began developement of it. Watched way too much anime if you ask me. Maybe you can come along to see all this. Kai: Why not? I can't wait to see what's in store for the future -Shipyard- Officer: So as you know, we have finished the reconstruction of the Kageryu. She will be the first warship ever to be equipted with the new FARBAS system. Also added to her upgrades are improved radar and sensors, new improved armour, better propulsion systems and new plasma cannons for bombardment and sinking enemy ships. Shoji: Great work. She will be quite the power on the seas and oceans once she is put back into action. Officer: And the skies sir, Kai: You mean you improved her AA defence, right? Officer: Yes, but that is not what I meant by "skies". Shoji: What do you mean then? Officer: Just watch sir. The three men entred the cave shipyard where they were met by a massive steel door where ships exit the yard. The doors began to open slowly and the lights inside began to activate. They reveal something that neither man was expecting. True most of it was as expected: new secondaries, more advanced radar, but wings, aerospace type engines, glowing reactors and a gondola type understructure were not what they were expecting. The two men gasped in awe, until Chen Kai said: Kai: Am I the only to thing this is overkill? The twon men plus officer laughed at the remark, though it was kinda true. Shoji: I'm impressed. When you said reconstruction, I didn't expect conversion into Space Cruiser Kageryu. Officer: This is only the beginning. Come inside and you will see her true upgrades that we did to her. Kai: Well then: let's see what sci-fi vessel you have just created. -Inside Gondola- Kai: Holy Dragons, this looks like something from a sci-fi movie! The entire gondola had improved command posts and massive screens with maps, data and more. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. It was also here that a massive hub laid. Officer: This is to firing the under weapons. They are designed for bombardment and to attack targets underneath the reach of the guns. It also fires the Ragnarok Buster: the cannon at the bow. It can fire a massive beam of energy that will destroy quite a bit. But the recoil is massive and after it is fired once, the whole ship needs to recharge, leaving it vulnerable. It is a final attack or last resort. Kai: What do these screen tell us? Officer: Ah yes, of course! That there tells us the location of enemy ships and craft. It helps us lock onto target at extreme distances. That screen indicates how much energy is left in the ship and whether we need to go into recharge mode: that's when we shut down most systems except for minimum propulsion and limited radar to regain energy on the ship. And that their tells us the distribution of damage on the ship, guns and so forth. Shoji: Very interesting. This looks like a promising ship. But what I'm most interested in is the FARBAS. Officer: Of course. Let us show you a demonstration of it. Men: 50% power to open oceans. Retract and shut all aerospace engines and bow cannon. Sea propulsion is a go! The gates on the dock began to flood and soon the ship was floating on the water. The Kageryu then began to move on the water and into the next part of her demonstration to the shogun. Unfortunately they couldn't see anything because the gondola was now underwater. But all systems were still online and a camera at the bow of the ship revealed where they were going. Officer: Follow me to the bridge sirs. The officer soon lead the two men onto a lift. After explaining and pressing the buttons, the small lift took them up to the bidge, where men were working steering the ship and adjusting systems to keep the ship on course. Shoji: Impressive to say the least. I look forward to see the new system in action. When will it begin? Officer: Very soon. For your own safety and to get a better view on the effects of the FARBAS, you two will be exiting the ship when we arrive. Sure enough, a small boat was waiting for the two men when they arrived to the testing waters. They were ferried over to another warship, where they could get a good view on what was going on. Commander: Alright, turrets A,B,C,Q,X: lock on target. Gunner: Target locked on. Commander: Ready...aim... Kai: Wait, what about the men still on board... Commander: FIRE!!! The warships guns began to fire a few broadsides into the Kageryu. When visual damage was clear, which was after about 20 acurate broadsides, the firing stopped. Scientist: Damage: 52%. FARBAS testing now viable. -On Board Kageryu- Officer: Right. Let's hope this works. FARBAS activate! All the screens inside the ship began to glow and the damage control screen was showing what was happening. A male computer voice spoke out. CPU: Anaylsing damage: 12% damage to guns. 8% damage to bow. 20% damage to stern. 12% damage to structure. It paused for a moment... CPU: 52% damage damage recognised. Guns, repairing. Ship, reparing. Structure, repairing. From the outside, purple glow lines began to be seen and the damage and holes in the ship began to disappear and repair on its own, like magic CPU: Repaired 52% damage sustained by attack. Adjusting for 17% loss of power. After about a minute, all damage done to the ship was gone and they was nothing on Kageryu to susgest it was attacked in the first place. Shoji: Amazing... Kai: Unbelievable! Look, she doesn't even have a scratch on her! This is... Shoji:...Impressive. -picks up communicator- Officer, do you hear me? Officer: Yes. The experiment has been a complete success. The FARBAS is ready for combat! Shoji: Excellent. Have some of the newer ships be equipted with this new system. This will be quite a new developement. Officer: Don't get too exited sir. I'll come and explain. -Two minutes later- Officer (now off ship): You see sir, the FARBAS was able to repair this cruiser quite quickly. However, a much larger ship will take longer to fully anaylse the complete damage done and longer to repair it. Also, it does not repair any AA guns we place on her. Shoji: I see. Officer: Finally, too much damage to the ship will cause it to malfunction and fail to repair the ship. It is a repair system, not a rebuild system. We can't rebuild an entire ship with this system. Plus it does use a fair bit of the ship's energy: too much will force it into recharge mode. Kai: Makes sense. What about cost? Officer: My entire annual allowance plus much more. Shoji: Well keep up the good work. Hopefully we can use this on our greatest warships. Officer: Yes sir. Shoji: Now Chen, would you like some tea? Kai: Why not? The two men went into a command building to drink to yet another Kageryu upgrade: the lastest of what was way too many for such an old small cruiser. OOC: Yes, the FARBAS and Kageryu MK II are now a go in RP.